


Riding Through Paris

by katsoutthebag



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biker Chick Marinette, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Street Racing, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsoutthebag/pseuds/katsoutthebag
Summary: For Marinette's 17th birthday her parents have a huge surprise waiting for her, one that will change her life in more ways than one.





	Riding Through Paris

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing a fic. I got the idea while reading someone else's fic and wondered what would happen if Mari got a bike for her birthday. This may or may not be completely cannon but we'll see. Edits and suggestions are welcome and appreciated, I honestly have no clue what I am doing half the time any ways. Enjoy!
> 
> Love,  
> Kat

     When Marinette woke up tired. She had been struggling through the physics homework that she had been putting off for the past two days until one am. Understandably, when her alarm went off at seven she was not prepared to be alive let alone be coherent. After twenty minutes of battling to wake up and with her hair then again with her outfit, Marinette finally was on her way downstairs to breakfast. She had woken up on time so she still had forty-five minutes eat breakfast and get to school. From the smells drifting throughout the apartment it seemed that her parents had made crepes, her absolute favorite.

     So far the morning was going alright but she had a feeling lingering in the pit of her stomach that she was forgetting something. Something important. Despite the good vibes the morning was giving off, she felt like she was forgetting something. After walking into the kitchen she remembered. It was her seventeenth birthday! _How could I have_ _forgotten my own birthday? This is ridiculous!_  she mentally berated herself. That would be why everything felt off. Marinette loved her parents, they were great people, but they were also chronically bad gift giving and keeping secrets. She doubted they would last past the end of lunch before they broke down and told her what her birthday gift was. To be honest there was only one thing Marinette had wanted since her eleventh birthday... a motorcycle. She dropped thinly veiled hints for her parents still to this day. Although they shut down that idea pretty quick when she was young Marinette still held a small hope that they would be open to her purchasing one of her own in the future. She even knew how to drive one, courtesy of her grandmother's last visit.  

     The trio happily chatted their way through a delicious breakfast until Marinette glanced at the clock that hanging on the wall.  _Ahhh! I'm going to be late!_ _"_ Thanks for breakfast, but if don't leave soon I'll be late and you know how Mlle. Bustier hates it when I'm late." she shouted to her parents as she raced back up stairs. She threw her homework into a backpack along with a couple miscellaneous writing utensils that were scattered across her desk and once again flew through the trap door, leaving it to slam shut on her way down. Fortunately she did not fall down the stairs in her haste, although she came pretty close.  She was almost at the front door when she saw her parents were already standing in front of it. They were effectively blocked her exit. The sight of them stopped her in her tracks. Her mother stood with her hands behind her and her father had a hand in his apron pocket.  _It seems **they** didn't forget my birthday. A little heads up would be nice next time guys._ Both of them look as if they were hiding something. Sabine stepped forward and pulled out from behind her a shining maroon helmet. The exact same helmet that Marinette had looking at online the night before. She glanced up at her father and was surprised to see the sheepish expression on his face.

     "Happy birthday," he said, pulling out a set of keys from an apron pocket, "try to be safe out there, okay?" Marinette could barely contain her excitement in fact she didn't, and squealed a bit.  _Wait til Alya sees this!_  This thought played over in her mind as she hugged, thanked, and kissed her parents goodbye. 

     "What!?! How? When? Never mind. Where did you park it? I didn't see it out front this morning." she asked, peaking around her father's giant frame, grabbing the gifts out of her parents hands in the process. 

"I left it out in the service drive after it was delivered, it's heavier that it looks!" Tom said pointing through the bakery's kitchen towards the back door, watching in amusement as his daughter took off like a shot, nearly wiping out taking a turn on her way back upstairs to find a jacket. For the third time that morning the trap door was slammed open as Marinette pushed her way up and over to her closet. Thankfully she had a jacket that was heavy enough to ride in and also matched the outfit she was wearing already. 

* * *

 

     When she first laid eyes ~~on the bike~~ , on  **her** bike, she had to fight the urge to faint. It was beautiful, _stunning_ and it belonged to her _._  The body had been painted a deep red that matched the helmet in her hands almost perfectly. The color contrasted wonderfully with the matte black mental of the exposed engine and detailing. Settling herself on the bike she turned the key in the ignition, feeling the warm rumble of the machine. As she backed out of the alley, she caught a reflection from one of the bakery windows. A black and red bike, body and engine gleaming in the morning light. She smiled in satisfaction and snapped down the helmet visor.  _Let's see just how fast this baby can go._

     She ended up having to ditch the bike along with the helmet behind the school as to avoid drawing too much attention.  _Hopefully I can make it to homeroom before the first bell._ She thought, checking the watch on her wrist as she ran to her locker to stash her keys and jacket. It seemed as though luck was on her side today. She slid into her seat moments before the bell rang and Mlle. Bustier walked in, calling the class to order. She felt Alya lean over to whisper in her ear, " Someone clocked some biker chick arriving this morning. Apparently, she's hot."

     "Oh yeah? Says who?" Marinette said rolling her eyes and fighting the urge smile.

     "Why Adrien of course. He's the only one who ever gets here later than you." To make her point Alya shot a look towards the door. Marinette glanced over to find Adrien opening the door stealthily and dashing over to his desk to sit down while Mlle. Bustier had her back turned. The blond twisted in his seat the expression on his face handsome, but guilty.

     "Please don't tell her I was late, I feel bad about sneaking in but I overslept." That sheepish grin of his combined with Marinette's own previous experiences made her heart melt and her to nod in complacency.     

**Author's Note:**

> This is what i was thinking for Mari's outfit in the chapter.  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0b/e6/d9/0be6d9cffde3b3ffeff762863f78fa8d.jpg
> 
> And this is the bike that she rides  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/66/ff/58/66ff5826f7d6ca96d9b95dec96d0fced.jpg
> 
> And this is what her helmet looks like but the red is more vibrant.  
> https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcSKQrqS1lkCkG637cJb_AWd7aIubIkTrGxHdHD16NnLlOvfqH4&usqp=CAE


End file.
